Traveling Soldier
by Annie.Bannanie
Summary: Edward had a dark past&he didnt care about his future,last minute he enlisted in the army& on the morning of his departure he meets a girl who turns his world upside down.will their love b able to survive through letters alone? will Edward survive period?
1. Meeting an Angel

Title: Traveling Soldier

Penname: Edwardaddict17

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything in it!

Summary: Edward Masen has no real family or friends and decides to enlist in the army after high school, but on the day that he is leaving he meets a beautiful girl with a bow in her hair in a cafe across from the bus stop. Bella Swan turns Edwards world upside down in a matter of hours. But now that Edward is off at war, will their love survive? Based on the song Traveling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks.

Rating: M (just in case:D)

Human or Vampire: Human

Submitted for the 'Edwartist and Bandella' contest.

**Hey guys I have started a new story that I am entering into the 'Edwartist and Bandella' contest! I really hope you guys like it because it is not only for the contest but of course for all of my readers! I'm not sure exactly how long it will be, probably no more than five chapters though, so I hope you all enjoy it!!!! and of course review review review!!!**

* * *

**Two days past eighteen,**

**He was waiting for the bus in his army green,**

**Sat down in a booth at a cafe there,**

**Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair,**

**He's a little shy so she gives him a smile,**

**And he says would you mind sitting down for a while,**

**And talking to me,**

**I'm feeling a little low,**

**She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go.**

EPOV.

I don't remember any real reason for my enlisting, except to get out of this town, so here I sat.

I mean I had just turned 18 not two days ago and now here I am being shipped off to battle.

I thought that Uncle Sam would have at least given me a little while.

Not that I'm complaining, I mean it was my decision to be here.

The only thing this town hold for me now is painful memories of the past, so the sooner I leave the better.

I have no real family here, and barely any friends.

So why not do something useful with my life. It's not as though I could have gotten into any colleges now.

It's not that I didn't try to get into any colleges, I just didn't get accepted. Which wasn't surprising.

I had spent my four years of high school doing whatever I wanted whenever I wanted, and just guess how many times I wanted to study or do homework.

I was pretty much a walking cliche. The bad guy on campus with the leather jackets and his cigarettes that you stayed the hell away from unless you wanted to be seriously injured.

You see freshmen year of high school I was a good kid with a well respected family, popular, smart, on the basketball and football teams.

I pretty much was set up to be able to do whatever I wanted in life.

And then it all came crashing down from under me.

Me and my family were in the car coming home from Winter break. We had gone on a ski trip and headed back the day before school started up again.

You see it had been my dad, Edward Sr., my mom, Elizabeth, and my little brother Jeremy and myself in the car.

Me and my brother were fighting over who's turn it was on the x box, while my parents were in the front seats discussing dinner plans we had next week.

That's when a deer ran in front of our car.

My dad had tried to swerve out of the way, but it only made our car spin off the road and flip over landing us in a ditch.

Or at least that's what they tell me.

I only remember up to seeing the deer.

I was in a coma for a little over a week. The rest of my family weren't as lucky.

The hospital said they did everything they could, but all three of them had died at the scene, most likely on impact, so there was nothing they could do.

They said I was the lucky one.

Lucky my ass. I had to sit here alive everyday and wonder why me? Why was I the one who survived?

Why not my little brother who had barely even begun to live, or my mother who was the most beautiful and most kind woman I had ever known, or my father who struggled his whole life to give me everything he could just to have it all end too soon.

I shook all of those memories away quickly though. I didn't want to get into that now, because if I thought about it I would surely be a wreck.

So anyways, I had gone to live with my mom's best friend Esme Cullen with her husband Carlisle and their two kids. Me and her kids had always been close especially me and her son Emmett.

She also had a daughter Alice who ended up dating my other friend Jasper Hale, and of course his sister Rosalie who was dating Emmett.

So those were really my only friends.

They all of course urged me to stay home and go to community college, but after everything I had put them through over the years I just didn't want to be a burden anymore.

So here I sit.

I looked down at my watch.

Still a few hours to go before the bus gets here.

Talk about being early,but I had no where else to be today.

I looked over at the little cafe behind me and decided I could wait it out in there. Maybe I could get some food.

I walked in and sat myself at a booth in the corner.

I sat patiently waiting for my waitress and then after a minute I looked around to see if she had seen me come in.

That's when I saw her.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Long wavy mahogany brown hair down to her waist that was put into a side braid with pieces coming out around her face and tied with a blue bow at the end.

She had this perfect pale skin that looked soft as silk. Who was this girl and where had she been all my life?

And as if I had called to her in my mind she looked up at me and I saw her deep chocolate brown eyes framed with feather duster lashes and these full red lips that look like two satin rose petals.

She must be an angel.

She smiled up at me then and held up a finger saying she'd be there in a minute.

She could take all the time in the world.

I just watched her weave in and out of the tables with plates and coffee mugs. Throwing them around to all of the right tables.

Smiling and saying Hello to everyone she saw.

She turned to begin her walk over to my table when her foot caught on a bag a woman at another table had left on the floor.

She was headed towards the floor and I couldn't have that. I leapt from my seat and caught her just in time.

I now had the angel in my arms, her eyes closed as if she waited for impact.

Realizing she hadn't hit the floor she opened her eyes. She saw me and looked startled, but then her eyes locked with mine.

I wouldn't have noticed if the cafe had began to burn down, I was too busy swimming in her beautiful brown eyes. I had never seen brown eyes with so much depth before, like I could see all the way into her soul.

She broke the connection first, realizing where we were again, and began to right herself.

"Thanks for that, sorry I'm such a klutz." Bells chiming. That's what her voice sounded like. This girl could not be real.

"Don't worry about it." I said smiling as I sat back down, never breaking my eyes from hers.

She just stared at me for a moment as if she had forgotten what she was gonna say, and then looked away quickly back down at her pad of paper.

I wish she'd stop doing that. If she keeps looking away I won't be able to see those eyes and that is surely a crime.

"So what can I get you?" she asked.

"Just a cup of coffee will be fine."

"Alright I'll be right back." She said looking up at me and smiling before she turned to get me my order.

It physically hurt me to watch her walk away, but she was back with my coffee in a minute.

"Anything else with this." she asked.

"No thanks." I said frowning, I didn't have any more money on me and now she would have to leave.

"Oh okay then, just call me if you need me." she replied, frowning also, as if she was sad to leave me too.

Don't get ahead of yourself Edward.

She began to walk away, and I wasn't having that.

"Who exactly would I be calling?"

She turned and smiled. "Bella."

Bella, even her name means beautiful.

"Well Bella, my name is Edward, Edward Masen." I said putting out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." She said taking my hand. Her skin was so soft. What I wouldn't give to be able to hold her.

She let go and I felt empty.

"Well I better go, some more people just cam in," she trailed off as she began to turn towards a new family who walked in and was sitting a few tables down.

"Wait!" I called.

She turned and looked at me curious.

Crap, I don't have anything to ask her, I just didn't want to see her walk away again.

"Well, ummmm, you see, " I stuttered and looked up at her to see her smiling at me. I could wake up to that smile everyday.

Now come on Masen, now is not the time to be shy.

"Well I was actually wondering if you could sit down, and I don't know, just talk for a while. I could really use someone to talk to." I said sadly looking up at her.

She just smiled again, but this time there was something more there, sympathy maybe. I don't care what it was as long as she stayed.

"Well I can't right now," And there it is again, that empty feeling, and now it was just at the thought of her leaving, man I need to get a grip, I barely know this girl, "but I'll be off in about an hour and I know somewhere we can go."

And you know what I don't care if I hardly know her! I can get a grip in my next life cause right now all I wanted to do was be irrational.

I'd be anything as long as it meant I got to spend more time with her, to see her smile, to hold her, to kiss those rose petals she call lips.

And at that moment I felt like I was on top of the world.

"That sounds perfect." I said smiling up at her again and swimming in her eyes again.

She just stood there and stared back at me, as if she was seeing into my soul as well.

"Miss!" shouted a woman at the table that had just come in a moment ago.

At that moment I wanted to ring her neck, because as soon as she called Bella turned her head away with a startled expression.

She looked back at me for a moment and smiled a sad smile and walked away.

It still hurt me to watch her walk away but at least I know she'll be back soon enough and in the mean time I can keep ordering refills and just watch her work.

Every now and then over the next hour she would look over at me and smile and I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

For once I agreed with the doctors. I was the lucky one.

And then I'd remember that in a few hours I would be leaving for 6 months, and that was only my first tour.

Lady Luck must hate me, I had to find this perfect creature right as I left this miserable town, after living here my whole life.

So I just tried to make myself enjoy the time I did have. And soon enough the hour was over and she was walking towards me, now just wearing a simple white dress instead of her uniform.

I stood as she walked over and put my jacket on.

"You look beautiful." I smiled at her.

She blushed the prettiest shade of red and in that moment I had myself convinced she was just a figment of my imagination.

"Thanks, so you ready to go."

"Absolutely."

"Great follow me."

She turned and started to walk out the door and I followed, and in that second I realized something.

I would follow her anywhere.

* * *

**So did you like it? did ya did ya did ya???**

**Review and let me know!!!!! and of course go check out Ella (affarie ava mai) and Katie's (fanpire225) stories! they are awesome! gotta give a shout out to my real and cyber sisterXD**

**reviews are better than Edward Cullen in uniform! (okay so thats a lie cause i really want you to review haha, i mean come on EC in a uniform! holy shiz!!!)**

**xoxo**

**Annie**


	2. Waking Me Up

**Chapter 2! So far this is looking promising! It's been what a day and a few hours since I last updated? And I am on a roll! Hopefully I can get to my other story tonight too! I feel bad cause I have a deadline for this which makes me write more, and everyone is waiting for the chapter of the other one:( But i will get to it! i swear! Okay so let me know how you like this chapter! I switched it to Bella's POV and I will most likely be wither rotating between the two or flip flopping even during chapters. I love it when you see whats going on in both of their minds! So pleeeease tell me how you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or anything in it, the ever wonderful Stephenie Meyer does, although I would looove to own Edward...hehe;)**

* * *

**So they went down and they sat on the pier**

**He says I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't car I got no one to send a letter too,**

**Would you mind if I sent one back here to you.**

**I cried,**

**never gonna hold the hand of another guy,**

**to young for him they told her,**

**waiting on the love of a traveling soldier.**

**Our love will never end,**

**waiting for the soldier to come back again,**

**Never more to be alone when the letter said,**

**a soldier's coming home.**

BPOV.

This morning I had gotten out of bed, thinking that today would be just another long monotonous day down at the cafe where I work. And it seemed like I was right for a while, well at least until he walked through the door.

I had never seen anyone so beautiful, and of course as I went to get his order the universe had to go and inflict gravity upon me and my insane klutziness.

But I didn't hit the floor, instead I was in the arms of the Adonis himself, and I could have just swam in his emerald green eyes all day.

I grabbed his order and went to walk away and the angel called me back, and oh what a voice, soft and smooth like velvet, and he asked me my name, and in return I had found out his name was Edward Masen.

Edward, I had always thought it was a bit old fashioned but now I couldn't imagine a better name for him.

And then God must have smiled on me because this gorgeous creature wanted me of all people to sit and talk with him!

I could hardly breathe, and then I realized my shift wasn't over, so I asked if he'd wait.

Of course I had no idea that he would actually say yes, this man must be extremely bored, who would waist their time on waiting for a girl like me to finish her shift, just so we could talk.

So now we were sitting down by the pier, just staring out into the water.

I couldn't help but look at him instead, in the sun the light lit up his eyes, and his bronze messy hair seemed to shine.

He truly was perfection.

I walked down to the end of the pier with him next to me and sat down, dangling our feet open the open air below.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing really, this is gonna sound strange, but I just really wanted to know you." He said shyly, looking up at me from behind those dark lashes.

"None of that sounds strange." I replied smiling, which seemed to make him smile that wonderful crooked smile that made me forget everything else except me and him.

I swear my heart skipped a beat.

He looked down at his watch then and frowned. In that second I wanted to destroy that watch, or anything else that would take that smile away from his face.

"I only have an hour before I have to be back for the bus." He mumbled.

"Bus?" Where was he going?

"Ummm yeah, you see, I leave today for the marine corp to start my training before they send us over seas." My stomach plummeted. I only had an hour left with this wonderful creature before he left for God knows how long, and even though I've only known him for an hour myself, the idea had my stomach turning, and by his expression he could see that on my face.

"You...have...to...leave...today?" I choked out, trying my best to hold back the tears, and for now it seemed I could keep them at bay.

"Yeah." He mumbled sadly. "which is another reason I wanted to talk to you. I couldn't imagine getting on that bus today without knowing you, even if just for an hour. I was actually kind of hoping..." He trailed off.

"Hoping what?" I asked truly curious now, my heart beat quickening.

"Well you probably have a boyfriend, but I don't care. I don't really have anyone to write too, so do you mind if I sent one back here to you?" He asked looking down at the ocean again.

My heart leapt.

I leaned over and took his hand in mine, and he looked up at me and I stared into his eyes, noticing a haunted sadness there.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I whispered. "And nothing would make me happier." I smiled at him.

He was now beaming back at me, with that same crooked grin, and we were lost for a second in each others eyes.

"Will you write back?" He asked hopeful.

I laughed. "That's not even a question."

He lifted up our hands which were now entwined to his mouth and kissed the back of my hand.

I shivered at the electricity and the warmth of his lips on my skin.

He spent the next hour asking me all sorts of questions about my life.

When did I move here? Where do I go to school? What grade are you in? What are your friends and family like?

It was nice we were only a year apart in age

So I told him about my mom sending me up here to live with my dad for the next few years, and how he was Chief if Police here.

His face seemed to sour at that, but he wouldn't tell me why, so I let it drop.

I told him how I had just met some new girls at school named Alice and Rosalie who were turning out to be really good friends.

He laughed at this telling me that he lives with Alice and her family and is pretty good friends with both them and their boyfriends who I have yet to meet.

Small world. And now that I think about it I remember Alice and Rose saying something about an Edward once, I wonder what they will think when they find out I am completely enamored with one of their best friends.

Enamored isn't even the right word, more like obsessed, or completely and totally hypnotized by him.

Thats when I asked him why he lived with the Cullens, and his face lost that smile again and I could have hit myself.

With a loud sigh and that haunted sadness now covering his features he told me how he lost his family freshmen year.

By the end of the story silent tears were streaming down my face. How could this wonderful person have had to live through all of that. I squeezed his hand when he was done the story to show him I was there for him.

He looked up at me and saw my tears and brushed them away with his fingers.

And then he did something that made my heart stop.

He leaned forward and kissed one away from my cheek, and whispered into my ear.

"Angel's are to beautiful to be crying."

I immediately felt the heat rise in my cheeks and knew that I was blushing.

He leaned back and stared at my face just smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. I knew that telling me all of this must not be easy.

He is fairing better than I would if I had to dig up all of those painful memories.

Raindrops began to fall, which was not surprising living in Forks.

He looked down suddenly at his watch and sighed as he looked up at me with a pained face.

"I have to leave." And with those words my heart felt like it would fall out of my chest.

I knew he had to go, but I couldn't bear to say goodbye. I wanted, no needed more time.

He stood off the pier and held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and held it tightly as we walked up the beach and towards the bus stop.

I would memorize the feel of his hand in mine and cherish the memory until he returned.

We silently made our way to the bus stop where a couple other men were standin around waiting with all their luggage.

The rain had began to our harder with every step we took towards that stupid bus stop, and i shook my hair out of the braid and embraced the rain pouring down on me.

Praying it would wash away all the sadness today's events would bring.

"I don't want you to go." I stated simply.

"And I don't want to go, but I don't have a choice." He said as the bus pulled up to the curb.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, and knew their was no chance in hodling them back.

"Hey, what did I say about crying?" He asked trying to lighten the mood, but I was to sad to laugh.

I through my arms around his waist and squeezed him as tight as I could trying to memorize his smell, his touch, the way I could hear his heart beat, wishing that time could just stop right at this moment and I would be happy to stay here forever.

I didn't care if it was getting cold, or pouring rain, I just wanted to be with him. And as long as I was I knew I'd be fine.

And those thoughts even shocked myself.

That I would want to spend forever having this guy who I had just met only a few hours ago hold me.

But I couldn't deny it, I wanted it with all my being.

He just held me close, with his face nestled in my hair, breathing in deeply.

He pulled away and looked down into my eyes, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodbye Bella." He mumbled.

He turned slowly and began to walk towards the bus.

"And where the hell do you think your going?" I shouted after him.

He turned around and I could see my pain mirrored in his eyes, which were now glassy and bloodshot as if he were about to cry.

And without another thought I ran and through myself into his arms, and locked my lips with his.

He dropped his things and wrapped his arms around my waist.

It was like no other kiss I had ever had before. It was like I had been asleep all my life and I had finally woken up.

Chills ran down my spine as his hands wrapped up into my dripping wet hair and my body burned with a passion I hadn't known existed.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his hair, I couldn't tell you where I started and where he began.

I pulled away gasping for air and looked into his eyes, seeing all of the feelings I was having colliding inside me mirrored in his.

"Now that," I whispered shakily, "is how to say goodbye."

He chuckled, although his breath was coming out a little ragged. "How about we don't say goodbye."

I looked at him confused.

"Goodbye sounds to final, like you'll never see me again." He trailed off, turning his head down sadly.

I immediately understood what he meant, saying goodbye right now, with him heading off to war just seemed like we thought something was going to happen to him.

I took his face in my hands and brought his eyes up to mine. "No goodbyes." I stated firmly. "So how about we just say see you soon." I smiled.

I would see him soon, I had to believe that or I would crumble to the ground where I stood.

He smiled and nodded, and then pulled me into his chest. I was glad for a moment that it was raining because then he couldn't see how my tears were staining his shirt.

"See you soon." He mumbled into my hair.

I looked up at him, "And don't you _dare _go off and try to be a hero, okay?"

"Okay." He said strongly and kissed me on the forehead. He picked up his things and smiled sadly at me once more before turning towards the bus but this time I didn't stop him."

He was the last one on and the bus doors shut behind him. I watched him as he sat towards the back, on the side of the bus towards me.

I could feel the heat of the tears streaming down my face, but right now I didn't care.

He looked up at me, his face held no signs of the happiness that had just lit them moments before.

I mouthed at him, "See you soon." I hoped he could see it through all the rain, and with the answering half smile he gave me I was reassured that he did.

The bus' engine roared to life and began to slowly inch away.

And with every inch a little more of my heart was being rip in every direction.

He mouthed something back at me that I thought had looked like 'I love you', but it probably was just my head making me see what I wanted to see. Although holding onto that dellusion wouldn't kill me.

He was now completely out of my sight, and as the bus turned the corner heading towards the highway, and I lost sight of any proof that that wonderful man existed.

That's when I collapsed, and my heart ripped completely apart in every direction. It felt as though it had just vanished, and nothing was left there but an empty hole in my chest.

I sat on the side of that road for over an hour in the pouring rain, sobbing gut wrenching muffled cries, because my face my pressed into my hands.

I tried to hold myself together by wrapping my arms around my body. Foolishly hoping this would somehow help the pain.

It didn't.

I just sat there and thought about Edward.

I looked down at my hands and they felt cold and numb. I tried to focus on the warmth and electricity I felt when Edward's hand was in mine, but it was no where close to the same.

What if he never came back? I knew the answer. I would never hold the hand of another guy and have it come close to what I felt with Edward.

And when he DID come back, as I had to have myself believe, nothing could keep me from him.

No matter how many times my dad would undoubtedly tell me I was too young for him or to be feeling all this, it wouldn't, no couldn't stop me from being with him.

Waiting for the love of a traveling soldier, I thought sadly. And even as the words formed in my head I knew they were true. I loved him, although I would never admit it out loud.

And I don't think anything could stop me from loving him. Ever. It was a never ending kind of feeling. Like I was changed as of today, and going back seemed impossible.

Not that I even wanted to.

I'm not sure how long it had been when a car rolled to a stop i front of me.

I looked up at the sleek yellow Porsche parked in front of me, and watched as a frightened Alice jumped from the car and ran to where I sat.

What was she doing way out here, the bus stop was at the very edge of town.

"Bella whats wrong? Why the hell are you out here? Its pouring and cold. Your gonna get sick. We have to get you inside." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me across the street to the cafe.

It had seemed like years since I had left my shift with my beautiful stranger.

She gave me her coat and sat me down in a booth and I wasn't going to lie, I felt marginally better being in the warmth of the shop.

Better is not the right word for it though, I guess you could say I felt more comfortable, but not better. Not in the slightest.

Alice was looking at my face worriedly from across the table.

"Care to explain why you were out there? Come on Bella what's wrong? You can tell me, whatever it is."

I had another question on my mind though.

"What were you doing down here Alice?"

She looked annoyed by my questioning, obviously thinking that her were more important, but answered all the same.

"I was out with Jasper and I dropped him off at his house, and then I went for a drive down here because I wanted to see if all the buses had left yet." She said with a sad tone at the end of her sentence.

A tone I was becoming all too farmiliar with today.

"You were checking to see if Edward was still here. You missed him by over an hour." I replied flatly.

She looked at me completely perplexed now, "How do you know about Edward? I didn't know you had met him?"

It was then that my boss Mrs. Newton just had to walk by, and hearing Alice's question, she of course felt the need to bud in.

"Oh she did a whole lot more than meet him by the looks of it. I could see them going at it from across the street." She winked at me, before walking down the isle to her next table.

Alice's jaw had hit the floor.

"Holy shit Bella! You and Edward! When the hell did you two meet! Now that I know you have to tell me everything, and if you don't, well Bella this can be easy, or this can be hard." She said with an evil grin.

"Alice I would have told you, but I just met him today. Literally a few hours before he had to leave, he came into the cafe..." And I told her all of the events from today from when he walked through the doors of the cafe.

She sat captivated by the story, giggling at parts, and sad at others.

She squealed so loud when I got to our wet and wild make out session that the whole restaurant turned to look at us. My cheeks must have been flaming red by the way they burned.

Then when I got to where he had to leave I saw a tear flow down her cheek before she could catch it.

And when I was all finished, she sat there silently contemplating it all, and then looked up at me beaming.

"Bella this is AWESOME! I had thought you two would have been perfect for each other, but with Edward leaving so soon I figured it wasn't in the cards, but looks like I was wrong!"

Even though I didn't regret my day with Edward in the slightest, I couldn't bring myself to feel the joy she felt.

She saw this and stopped bouncing in her seat for a moment. "Bella honey what's wrong?"

"What if he doesn't come back." I whispered so low I wasn't sure she heard me.

"Bella don't think like that or you will drive yourself mad! Believe me, my house has been like death since Edward's birthday, but he _will _come back I can feel it in my bones."

"I really hope your right Alice."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right when I trust my gut. See I was even right about you two hitting it off." She smiled, and I couldn't help but hope that she was right.

I looked down at my watch. "Oh shoot Alice, I gotta get home, my dad will probably be getting worried with me being gone so long."

"Alright I'll take you home then." she stated, sliding out of our booth.

"Alice I have my own car here, I can surely drive myself."

"I don't think so Bella. I know you, and you will no doubt be deep in thought and end up giving yourself a panic attack about things that aren't going to happen, and especially in this weather. You are coming with me and that is final." I didn't have the will to fight her, so I just told Mrs. Newton I was leaving my car and I'd get it after my shift tomorrow, which she didn't seem to have a problem with.

We got into her car, and she whipped out of the parking lot and headed towards my house.

Of course as soon as I was surrounded by the quiet my mind drifted to many unpleasant thoughts.

Of war, and of love, and of all of the horrible things that could turn my world upside down.

And in that moment I sounded like a pageant queen because all I wanted was world peace so it would bring him home to me.

Over the next few months or even years without him my most prominent emotion would no doubt be loneliness.

I just kept telling myself that all I had to do was wait for the letter that said a soldiers coming home.

And that reminded me of something very unpleasant in my future, and it brought a smile to my lips in anticipation.

I had a letter to write.

* * *

**Kay guys so I know this was a sad one but please let me know how you liked it! And go check out Ella(affarie ava mai) and Katie's(fanpire225) stories. They kick major ass!**

**And also I gotta give a shout out to Angstgoddess003 who lately had been inspiring some of the ways I am writing! She is a genius and if you haven't check out wide awake yet, its a must for all twi-hards!**

**Reviews are better than get hot and heavy in the rain! (and their goes any hope of focusing...;))**

**xoxo**

**Annie**


	3. Thinking of you

**YAY CHAPTER 3! I am dtermined to get this finished by the 14th. Which is gonna be a challenge since that is monday I think? I don't know my times are kinda messed up cause I haven't slept inn two days. haha Don't know why, but it's doing great things for writing! I am also about to go and upload a banner for this story onto my profile so if you get a chance go and check it out! Hope you all love this chapter! We got some letters starting to get sent! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any songs used in this story.**

* * *

**So the letters came from an army camp**

**in California then Vietnam,**

**he told her of his heart, **

**it might be love,**

**and all the things he was so scared of.**

EPOV.

It's been almost 2 weeks and I was beyond miserable.

It felt like my world had combusted into oblivion.

When in reality it was on the other side of the country, resting safely in the heart of my angel.

The only thing that kept me going was knowing that someday I would be going home to her.

That and the letters.

I hadn't had a chance to write to her yet, every day I'd tell myself I'd do it tonight, and every day I came in from training and collapsed onto the bed.

I was determined to save up enough energy today to write, I needed to, for her.

She was probably worried, if not for my safety, then she would be worried I would take it back and not write, although I would have to be insane to do that.

I was in a training camp in California now, and at some point over the next months I would be shipped out to God knows where.

At the moment I was in the cafeteria eating dinner now with some of the other guys after our full day of training, just wishing someone had a pen and paper with them.

I had already asked.

"Masen!"

I stood immediately from where I was sitting in the cafeteria.

I turned toward Sargent McQueen. "Yes sir." I said as I saluted him as he handed me a letter.

"You have mail." he said sternly, and then a goofy grin spread across his face that reminded me of Emmett, "That wouldn't happen to be from a lady friend we have all had yet to here about?"

This is what I loved about Sargent McQueen. When he was your Sargent he was one of the toughest guys on this campus, but when he would come into the cafeteria, or the rooms, he was just another soldier, fighting the same battle as the rest of us.

"She's just a friend." I mumbled trying to hid the obvious excitement that was no doubt plastered across my face.

"Yeah all my friends put hearts next to my name when they write me letters." he said raising an eyebrow and then walking away,"Happy reading." he called over his shoulder.

I flipped the envelope over and saw my name written in a swirly cursive handwriting, and just as he had said there was a heart doodles right next to it.

My heart swelled.

I quickly took my seat back at the table and ripped the envelope open with a sudden urgency.

The other guys at the table must have thought I was bipolar with this rapid change in my moods, but I didn't care what they think.

My mind was solely revolving around the letter in my hand, and the words my angel had written just for me.

_Dear Edward,_

_I don't know if I should be confessing to this, but I literally walked in the house after coming home from the bus station, and sat down in my room to write this letter to you. I know that may sound desperate or clingy or something, but at this point I don't really care. I am not going to hold anything back in my letters. I am just gonna write exactly what I am thinking completely honest. I'm not asking you to do the same, I know its kinda soon for all of this, so I'm just letting you know I'm going to be painfully and brutally honest. Just thought I'd warn you. I don't know what may come out of this crazy head of mine. So how is it there? I hope its nice, and I hope you have made some friends while your there. Oh and you'll never guess who just happened to drive by as I sat on the curb at the bus station. Alice. And in the condition I was in I couldn't exactly cover it up, so I just wanted to let you know that she knows about us, or whatever we are. Speaking of that what exactly are we? I told you I'm going to speak my mind, and I just figured some clarity in this department might be nice. So I realized I know the general things about your life, but I want to really know you. So how about this, I ask 10 questions, and you ask 10 questions and we switch off I each letter. Okay so here it goes._

_is something your scared of?_

_What's your top 5 all time favorite songs? (maybe some of ours match?)_

_What's your favorite movie?_

_What's your favorite book?(I read a lot)_

_What's the first thing you want to do when you get home?_

_If you could have anything right now, what would it be?_

_What's a funny story from when you were little?_

_What is it you like about me?(I'm not trying to be vain and be that girl who's always like "tell me I'm pretty", I honestly have no idea why you would)_

_Tell me something no one else knows, something that can be ours?_

_When are you coming home?_

_Okay so I guess I have to go and get some sleep before school tomorrow. Although I know it won't help. I will most likely be thinking about you, and what your doing, and if your safe...Remember! No hero stuff! I need you home in one piece. I miss you more than you know. And that fact kinda frightens me. I've known you for a few hours and now my hearts aches all the time. What a funny world this is, that one little event, like someone walking into a coffee shop at the right time, can change there lives in such a drastic way. Its scary, and surprising, and all around terrifying, but I wouldn't trade those few hours for anything. Funny how life is._

_Well I miss you, please be careful, and know wherever you are I'm thinking of you._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I read it over and over and over until I had memorized every single word she had written.

I stopped at the bottom of the page again to linger of the word 'Love'.

Surely she couldn't actually mean that, they had just met.

Even though I fought against myself to stop from hoping, I couldn't win the fight.

Because I already knew that this feeling that was coursing in side me, whenever I heard her name, or

felt her touch, it had to be love.

And when I say it out loud, no other words sound more right.

"I love Bella."

And not only did I love her, but I was consumed by it.

Whenever I closed my eyes I could see her smiling at me on the pier, or her face right after we had

kissed.

She was looking up at me from behind her lashes, with water droplets sporadically resting on them, as

she bit down on her bottom lip softly.

Her face was flushed, her skin looked luminescent in the pouring rain, and droplets of water were

running down her face and hair.

And her eyes. Her eyes looked like they were glowing, and were soaking up every inch of my soul as

she stared into mine.

It was the most innocent, yet sexiest thing I had ever witnessed, and it should be a crime to inflict these

kind of emotions on a person with just one look.

I quickly folded the letter and tucked it away into my jacket.

There was no way I was going to sleep tonight without writing that letter.

I went back to eating my food quietly and could feel all the stares on me from the men at my table.

I looked up to see most of them staring at me curiously.

"What?" I asked. I knew why they were staring of course. I had been the zombie on campus for as long

as I'd been here and now here I was Mr. Holly Jolly Christmas himself.

"Well, well, well Masen. You never said anything to us about a girl back home." A man named Chuck

asked.

I didn't like Chuck very much, I don't know him very well so I have been giving him the benefit of the

doubt, but he seems like a douche.

And I have a feeling this conversation may confirm my assumption with the way he was smiling.

I just shrugged hoping my indifference would cause him to think it wasn't a big thing.

It didn't.

"So do we get to here any details or what? Like what's she look like dude? What's her name? How is she in the sack....." He trailed off at the end, mumbling the last part. "Anything at all?"

I just glared up at him fiercely and slowly the smug smile on his face disappeared.

"Her name is Bella, she is absolutely beautiful, and if you ever talk about her like that again I will happily beat you until you don't even remember her name." I said calmly, with a dangerous tone to my voice that he could obviously notice by the way his expression had changed so drastically.

"Dude relax, I was just messing around. I would say another thing." He said trying to sound confident, but you could clearly hear the shakiness in his voice.

"So Masen, how long have you known this girl?" Another guy from my table Ryan asked. Now Ryan seemed like a decent guy, has a wife and two kids at home, takes his job here seriously, and also seems to dislike Chuck.

Needless to say I liked Ryan. I could respect Ryan. And Ryan was the type of guy who you would gladly fight beside.

"Well, actually, 4 hours." I muttered, running my hand through the back of my hair and smiling nervously.

"You got that upset over a girl you've known for 4 stinkin hours!" Chuck exclaimed.

My head whipped to where he was sitting and my eyes met his. Once again wiping away whatever emotions were there, but fear and respect.

I turned back to Ryan who also was glaring at Chuck.

"Well I've known her for 4 hours, but it was probably the best 4 hours of my life." I said honestly, trying out Bella's new strategy. "I met her the day I had to leave at this coffee shop, and then we went down to this pier for a few hours, and then she saw me off."

"Oh right!" Another guy at my table whose name I've forgotten. "I was on that bus when it stopped in Forks to pick you all up. And I saw exactly how she saw you off. Sure as hell didn't look like you only knew her for 4 hours though, more like four years."

"It feels like 4 years." I stated. Because in all honesty it did.

There was just this easiness with Bella that made her seem like a life long friend. Like I was totally and completely myself around her.

Ryan nudged me in the side. "Well good for you man. Sounds like you found a girl who knows how to treat a solider right." I laughed.

"Yeah, she definitely knows how to treat him right, she pretty much ran straight up as he was walking away and notebook kissed him. They were in the rain and everything!" The guy whose name I just remembered was Jesse added. We all stared at his easy use of chick flick movies in normal conversation. "Oh come on guys, I know every one off you has seen it numerous times with your girl, or sister or something."

"I haven't seen that stupid chick flick." Chuck stated happily.

"And you also don't have a girl." Ryan stated simply. Chuck frowned as we all laughed.

"She notebook kissed you?" Another guy at the table who I didn't really know asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah I guess you could describe it as that."

"Wow that's pretty intense for four hours, not that I would be complain, especially if she was hot." No name concluded.

Jesse jumped in, " Yeah she is, I mean know offense or anything, but this Bella is hot, and not like that fake Megan Fox kind of hot, but like a beautiful kind of hot, like shes a doll or something."

"Seriously?" No name and Chuck asked at the same time. Chuck sounded disappointed in this development, and I grinned inwardly at that.

"Yeah, she has like," he stopped and looked at me, "Hey its your girl man, you describe her, you'll be better at it than me."

"Kay," I started," Well she has this long chestnut brown wavy hair that comes to her waist, and pale porcelain skin. And then she has these big deep chocolate brown eyes, with long lashes, and these full red lips, all on this heart shaped face. And then shes a short little thing, with a thin body, but still has these perfect curves." I finished. I was in my own little world at this point. With me and Bella sitting on the end of the pier, swinging our legs out over the water.

"Yepp, that's exactly her, my description would have sucked in comparison."

I could here a lot of mumbled wow's and and couple sounds pretty hot's.

I know I should be jealous or possessive that others guy thought she was beautiful, or hot, or whatever, but in the moment all I could feel was pride.

Pride because they enchantingly beautiful being described was mine, or at least she might be.

"Well way to go man, sounds like this girl is really something, you'll have to get a picture sometime and show me, because so far she sounds almost as wonderful as my Jamie, and that is just unreal." he smiled and patted me on the back.

I just laughed. "Sure I'll see what I can do."

We all went on talking through dinner about a bunch of random stuff that had happened today in training.

And as the dinner drifted on all I could think about was getting back to my bunk to write my angel.

Then I heard the dinner bell sound and we all had to head to the showers.

I ran under one of the shower heads quickly and flipped on the hot water.

I just stood there for a second and let the heat pour down over my face and then let it flow down my body to my feet.

It felt good against all of my tense muscles from all the extensive training.

I grabbed some soap and started lathering myself off and rinsing as fast as possible.

I was one of the first done, and I quickly ran into my bunk room and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen from one of the nightstands.

I pulled out Bella's letter and carefully combed through it making sure I replied to every word she had written.

If these were all honest words straight from her heart then I wanted to make sure I acknowledged everyone of them.

_Dear Bella,_

_Don't ever think that wanting to write to me is desperate, because I don't want anything to stop you from writing to me. You have no idea how excited I was when I got your letter. I love that you are not going to hold back in your letters, I want to know everything you are thinking, no matter what it is. And of course I will be just as honest with you, I want you to know the real me, not who I make myself out to be. Nothing coming out of your mind could ever seem crazy to me, but just in case, I've been warned, haha. It's good here, just a lot of training during the days. I've met a couple of really good guys, like Ryan and Jesse. And then there are other people like this guy Chuck who may end up dieing at war on account of friendly fire. haha. Actually you were the main topic at dinner today. You see I have been a zombie the past week, mostly because I'm missing you. And then I get this letter and I smiled and apparently the world ended because the zombie is alive! But anyways Chuck said something stupid and I practically bit his head off but then some of the other guys wanted to know about you. So I told them how you were beautiful, and smart, and wonderful and then they asked how long I've known you, and when I replied about four hours, that sparked a whole new round of questions. And then apparently my friend Jesse was on the bus that picked me up and told everyone about our quote on quote "notebook kiss". Yes a soldier fighting for our country made a reference to the notebook. But anyways the guys all seem to think you are pretty amazing. Ah Alice, it was only a matter of time, so don't worry about it. I don't care who knows. And I assume the whole family knows then? Well at least the kids? And what do you mean the condition you were in? What happened?_

_And the elephant in the letter..........What are we?_

_I have been struggling with this question all week and since we are being completely and brutally honest, then Bella, you are amazing and beautiful and incredible and inhabit my almost every thought, and I just wanted to know if I could be the lucky bastard to call you his girlfriend?_

_I am so glad you started this 10 questions game! I have so many I want answered. I just want to know you, the real you, inside and out. Okay so here goes nothing._

___1. I am terrified of jack-in-the-boxes. Apparently when I was a baby I crawled up to one and it popped out and smacked me in the face and now they just freak me out. Haha_

_2. Top 5 all time favorite? Well there's I'll be by Edwin McCain, Hate me by Blue October, Monster by Skillet, Lullabye by Billy Joel, and my all time favorite Dare you to move by Switchfoot._

_3. My favorite movie has got to be.....Transformers and Forest Gump_

_4. I read as much as I can which used to be quite a lot actually and my favorite is definitely The Outsiders_

_5. The first thing I want to do is cuddle with you on the couch inside all day and have a movie marathon, i used to love to just relax for a day and watch movies and think nothing of it and now that seems just so far away._

_6. You, here with me. But since I know that can't happen I'd settle for a picture to keep with me_

_, well i already gave you the jack in the box but I guess I can give you another, when i was really little my mom took me to see the lion king and when Mufasa fell i jumped up and ran down to the screen and started yelling at scar to be nice to his brother._

_8. How could you not know?! You obviously don't see yourself clearly. You are beautiful, funny, sweet, loving, passionate, smart, honest, slightly stubborn, you cry at everything even though i told you angels don't cry (lets refer back to stubborn), your selfless, when you get upset or worried or are concentrating you get this little v in between your eyes, you bring me to life with one touch, your smile could light a dark alley, you make me feel like I could be the person I've always wanted to be, you are so nieve that you will trust anyone, when ever you are embarrassed you get this adorable blush over your cheeks, you bite your lip after I kiss you and it is the sexiest thing I have ever seen, you worry too much, when ever you are nervous you strum your fingers or your leg shakes, when your working you look like a dancer weaving in and out of tables, you don't realize it but you put everyone before yourself, you love your mom and dad, and you can somehow trip over nothing, and I want to be there to catch you every time you fall, always. Bottom line I adore you. Don't ever doubt it._

_9. When I am alone, which rarely ever happens, I like to draw in a sketchbook I have, to just kind of clear my head, either that or I compose on the piano, and no ones knows about this except you and me._

_10. As soon as I possibly can._

_Just know that while I your thinking about me I'm thinking of you too, I swear when things start getting to be too much for me here, all I do is think of you and me that day at the pier. And then everything seems a little better and I know the sooner I get through it all the sooner I am home. How about this, every night at 10 o' clock we each go outside and look at the moon and the stars and know that we are looking togeth__er. I promise. No hero stuff, cross my heart and hope to not die:) I know its scares me too, 4 hours of my life changed me more than the other 18 years! Its scary yes, but at the same time its what keeps me going, it reminds me of my goal, to come home to you. And I would never trade those hours, I still would just be an empty shell of a guy, living his life halfway. And now I have you, and that's worth more to me than you know. I miss you too, Thinking of you always._

_Love,_

_Edward_

_p.s. this may be cheating but I want you to answer the questions you gave me;)_

I read over the entire thing once more and when I deemed it was worthy I set it on the dresser next to my bunk.

Everyone else was pretty much asleep now, and the exhaustion was finally catching up to me.

I laid down in my bed, closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep thinking of my angel.

* * *

**Well there it is! I hope you all liked it! Next chapter is from Bella's POV! and there are gonna be some more letters sent and more secrets revealed!!! I'm excited! So of course I gotta tell you to go check out ella (affarie ava mai) and katie's (fanpire225) stories! THEY ARE AWESOME! SO DONT BE A LOSER! CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES!**

**kay so pleeeeaaase review! because reviews are better than Edward lathering himself with soap in the shower!!!!**

**xoxox**

**Annie**


	4. This can't be real

**I am so so so so soooo sorry that I haven't updated! Life has been ridiculously busy. But to make it up to you this chapter just happens to be ridiculously long. I kinda went a little overboard, haha. And also I have decided to continue with this story and take it for as far as it can go instead of just writing it for a contest, cause I am really falling in love with it and I'm not ready to give it up. Now there aren;t any lyrics at the top of this chapter which may happen often because their aren't many lyrics left and I really want to develop this story more so this will be happening from time to time. Now read read read! I hope you love it as much as I do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything in it, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does!**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV.

Its been almost three weeks since I sent out Edward's letter and I was beginning to get anxious.

Everyday I would come home from school and rush straight to the mailbox, praying for a letter.

And everyday that one didn't come the more frantic I became.

What if he didn't get it? What if it got lost in the mail and now he thinks I'm not going to write to him? What if he did get it and he doesn't want to write back to me?

These were all questions that I allowed to float through my head.

Which was not a good idea because the more I thought about it them more worried I got, and the more Charlie became worried for my mental health.

Alice and Rosalie have been trying to calm me down at school everyday, telling me that I am crazy and that it probably just takes a little while to mail it out from the base.

This would help, until I got into my car, and they were no longer there to comfort me.

And then the doubts soared through my head.

I mean what was I thinking? There is no way that a God like that could ever fall for a plain jane small town girl like me.

I worried myself into a nervous frenzy by the time I got to my house. I sat out on the front porch just waiting for the mailman to come by.

Hopefully today Burt, the mailman, will finally have something for me.

I had hassled Burt relentlessly over the past weeks, and since this was such a small town word got back to Charlie that I was practically stalking the mailbox.

When Charlie asked me about it I just told him that I was just looking for some college applications getting sent in., and being the oblivious father that he is, thankfully believed my bull.

I waited for two hours on the porch and still no Burt.

This was not like him, he came at four o'clock on the dot every day and it was now five thirty.

I was still sitting on the front porch when Charlie pulled into the driveway in the Cruiser.

"Bells? What are you doing out here? It's freezing." He asked puzzled.

"Oh, well I was, uh, I was, just, uhmmm, do you know where Burt is?" I blurted out.

"Uhhhh yeah, he's home sick today, why?"

"Oh nothing, it's no big deal, I can just wait until tomorrow." I replied defeated.

I trudged into the house after him, and plopped myself on the couch.

That's it. No more of this waiting around crap. If I get a letter I get a letter and that's that.

I have officially reached a level of pathetic that reaches new heights.

I just waited outside for two hours for a mailman who would have been able to drop off the mail whether or not I was sitting on the porch waiting for it.

I needed to just calm the heck down and relax for the night.

Take my mind off of Edward and the stupid letter.

I was brought from my thoughts though by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it." Charlie called from the kitchen.

I sank back into the couch and turned on the TV to see if anything god was on.

"Hey Bells?" Charlie called walking into the room looking utterly confused, and staring down at his hands.

Where he was holding a white envelope.

I sprang up from the couch, catching him off guard.

"Burt's son Jeff just dropped this off, said his dad had known you had been expecting a letter for a while and wanted to make sure you got it." He rambled on still looking at the letter.

"Oh well that was nice of him." I said eager to just get the letter in my hands.

"Yeah....but Bells? Why did you get a letter from the military?" he asked finally looking up at my face and looking surprised by what he saw there.

I was positive I was physically bouncing up and down.

"Oh well um, I have a friend who enlisted this year and who I sent a letter to." I said trying to make it so that I was telling the truth without telling him everything.

"Oh okay." he said handing me the envelope. Could it really be that easy? I was about to leave with the envelope securely in hand when he stopped me.

"Soooo? Who's your friend?" Damn. Charlie wasn't gonna let it go.

"OH uh, just my uh, friend Edward. You know Alice's brother." I trailed off.

His face turned purple. "Your sending letters to Edward Masen!"

"Ummm yeah why? Is that a problem?" I asked trying to put on my best innocent face.

"Do you have any idea what kind of trouble this kid gets into! He is basically the towns own personal juvenille delinquent!" He yelled.

"Dad, that was a while ago. Edward's not like that anymore. I mean he enlisted in the army. How horrible of a person would do that? And besides its not like he didn't have a hard enough life to make him that way." I stated defending him the best way I could.

"Yeah well he just enlisted cause he had no where else to go. And what do you mean it's not like he didn't have a hard enough life? The Cullen's took him in and adopted him and they aren't exactly poor people, hell they are way above upper middle class!" he shouted. He was still upset, but at least his face was turning back into a normal skin tone, or at least close to it.

"Yeah but dad do you have any clue why he went to live with the Cullen's?! Why he moved here in the first place!" I shouted really getting mad now. How could he be so judgmental of Edward like this. My Edward! My wonderful, smart, beautiful Edward.

"No, wasn't he just adopted by them in his early teens or something, he came here freshmen year and was a problem right from the start. That kid is bad news Bella, bad news." I couldn't believe him, he had no idea of anything Edward has been through and here he is sitting on his pedestal playing Judge Judy!

"Well Dad if you had all the facts then you really wouldn't judge Edward for all the rebelling and problems he caused. People don't just come out that way, something has to happen to them to make them who they are! And its really sickens me that you would sit here and judge him like this! You taught me better than that." I was pissed now and I wasn't about to let him say one more bad thing about Edward.

"Oh really well go ahead, amaze me with his sob story of living in some dirty foster home when he was a kid. He's at the Cullen's mansion now! He needs to let go of the past." That was it, I know I should let Edward be the one to tell his story, but I know if he was seeing Charlie right now he would do exactly what I am about to do.

"Oh really dad. A dirty foster home? You think that's what made him such a bad kid back then? No not even close. For your information Esme was best friends with Edward's mom Elizabeth Masen and she was his Godmother. Because you see dad, when your entire family, including your mom, your dad, and your 8 year old little brother, and yourself get into a car crash and you wake up from a coma in a hospital a week later to find out your entire family has died, you usually have to go and live with your godparents!!!!" I was yelling in his face by the end of my rant and if that alone didn't shock Charlie than the words that were now registering in his mind sure as hell did.

He stood there for a moment completely speechless. His face had quickly gone for his vibrant purple to an extremely pale green. He was about to open his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"You taught me better than to judge people dad. Especially when you didn't have the facts to back it up. So if you will excuse me I am going to go upstairs and read my letter from my FRIEND Edward Masen, and then I am going to write him back, because now he is all alone far away from anything he knows, training to fight for our country. I mean aren't soldiers and police like the same thing? One goes overseas and one stays here? Point is you both dedicate your life to saving people, and you go and act as though hes trash and beneath you! People in this world have problems, I thought a police Chief of all people should know that!" I said and then turned with my letter and marched up the stairs to my bedroom.

I jumped on my bed and dove my head into my pillow and screamed. Sometimes people can be so ignorant, and worst of all this time it was my dad, one of the people I look up to most in the world.

I turned myself over and laid flat staring at the ceiling. I took a couple of deep breaths and then held the envelope in front of my face.

There on the front in a neat cursive that almost looked done in calligraphy was my name, Bella Swan, with a doodle of a heart next to it. I had wondered earlier in the week if he would notice that on his envelope.

I guess he did.

I smiled and ripped the envelope open, and unfolded its contents.

_Dear Bella,_

A smile immediately took center stage on my face, because I couldn't help my teenage girl squeal of 'That's me!' in my mind.

I eagerly began to read through every little word.

_Don't ever think that wanting to write to me is desperate, because I don't want anything to stop you from writing to me. You have no idea how excited I was when I got your letter. I love that you are not going to hold back in your letters, I want to know everything you are thinking, no matter what it is. And of course I will be just as honest with you, I want you to know the real me, not who I make myself out to be. _

Thank God.

Because I didn't just want to know the real him. I needed to.

_Nothing coming out of your mind could ever seem crazy to me, but just in case, I've been warned, haha. _

I laughed out loud. He will learn.

I mean I have met this guy once before and I'm practically off my rocker obsessed with him.

I have to be insane or something along those lines.

_It's good here, just a lot of training during the days. I've met a couple of really good guys, like Ryan and Jesse. And then there are other people like this guy Chuck who may end up dieing at war on account of friendly fire. haha. Actually you were the main topic at dinner today._

I was glad he was making friends there, but I immediately got nervous when I read I was the topic of their conversation at dinner, so I just read on nervously.

_You see I have been a zombie the past week, mostly because I'm missing you. _

I laughed when he said he has been a zombie, because it was like he was my polar opposite. He turned into a zombie, and I turned into a neurotic paranoid mess.

We would not doubt win couple of the year.

And there I go again, thinking we were a couple. My mom always said I always dreamed big. And this time I was terrified too.

I mean what if I let myself get my hopes up and then wham. A smack straight across the face.

I didn't let it slip my attention that he said he was in this zombie state because he was missing me, and I couldn't help but let myself hope just the tiniest bit.

_And then I get this letter and I smiled and apparently the world ended because the zombie is alive! _

I laughed out loud at the zombie coming alive because unlike before, we were exactly the same in our reactions to these letters.

_But anyways Chuck said something stupid and I practically bit his head off but then some of the other guys wanted to know about you. So I told them how you were beautiful, and smart, and wonderful and then they asked how long I've known you, and when I replied about four hours, that sparked a whole new round of questions. _

I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks at his words. And no matter how hard I tried I couldn't help but let myself hope a little more with every written word.

_And then apparently my friend Jesse was on the bus that picked me up and told everyone about our quote on quote "notebook kiss".Yes a soldier fighting for our country made a reference to the notebook._

I laughed so loud at this that I was surprised that Charlie didn't come to see what was 'so damn funny' as he would put it.

I couldn't help, but smirk inside thought, because, although I would never admit this to him, that movie kiss may have inspired the events in question a little. I had always admired Noah's character when he just grabbed her like that in the rain, and just let all of his guards down.

It wasn't one of my favorite movies, because I always balled my eyes out at the end, but now whenever I watched it, it would make me think of Edward and that kiss, and that definitely shot it into the number one spot on my list.

_But anyways the guys all seem to think you are pretty amazing. Ah Alice, it was only a matter of time, so don't worry about it. I don't care who knows. And I assume the whole family knows then? Well at least the kids? And what do you mean the condition you were in? What happened?_

Really? He couldn't possibly think that he could just drive off to war and I wouldn't be a blubbering mess?

He really had no idea how much he had come to mean to me in those short hours. Well I intend on setting him straight in the future.

_And the elephant in the letter..........What are we?_

I gulped. You see this is why I didn't want to hope. I could just see his next words now, _Well that day_

_was fun and all, and your a good kisser but we maybe for now we should just stay pen pals._

I would follow these words with several head bang's against my wall, followed by an week long ice cream and chocolate I-am-an-idiot-for-thinking-that-no-doubt-sex-god-could-love-me-so-now-i-will-gorge-myself-with-sugar-until-it-numbs-the-pain-while-watching-sad-movies-that-will-be-my-excuse-for-crying-my-eyes-out bananza.

"Oh boy, I can't wait." I muttered glumly.

_I have been struggling with this question all week and since we are being completely and brutally honest, then Bella, you are amazing and beautiful and incredible and inhabit my almost every thought, and I just wanted to know if I could be the lucky bastard to call you his girlfriend?_

Silence.

Absolute unending silence as I stared at the words on the paper in my hands.

I read it again.

And again.

And again.

I waited for the moment that I would wake up, or for the letter to turn back into a pumpkin, or some

kind of cosmic event that would wake me up from this fairy tale dream and remind me that I'm not

Cinderella.

This absolutely wonderful, amazing, fantastic, I-would-trade-my-right-kidney-to-stay-here-forever dream.

But nothing happened, and in my mind it was like I was in a movie, and the prince had just come and

swept me away for our happily ever after.

I could literally feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I read through it over and over and by the time I

had to come to grips that this was reality I had silent tears streaming down my face.

These were happy tears of course, because I don't understand how in the world such a perfectly imperfect guy could exist, and how he could ever want me.

I mentally was screaming yes, hoping that somehow he could hear me, where ever in the world he was.

I tried to see through my tears and read the rest of the letter. My boyfriend's letter.

And just like that I was off on another -insert mind bursting teenage girly squeals here- moment.

After a couple thousand more of these moments I calmed myself down and continued on with the letter.

_I am so glad you started this 10 questions game! I have so many I want answered. I just want to know you, the real you, inside and out. Okay so here goes nothing._

_1. I am terrified of jack-in-the-boxes. Apparently when I was a baby I crawled up to one and it popped out and smacked me in the face and now they just freak me out. Haha_

I giggled at this. My big strong army _boyfriend _being scared of such a silly toy. I may need to keep this

hidden away for some fun future teasing. Little did he know what this one little sentence would cost

him. I smiled evilly to myself.

_2. Top 5 all time favorite? Well there's I'll be by Edwin McCain, Hate me by Blue October, Monster by Skillet, Lullabye by Billy Joel, and my all time favorite Dare you to move by Switchfoot._

Creepy. We had almost identical music taste, give or take a few songs. Dare you to move and I'll Be were absolute genius along with Hate Me. Although I have to wonder how much of that last song he applied towards himself. I've never heard the other two though, but I will no doubt be listening to them within the hour, if not sooner.

_3. My favorite movie has got to be.....Transformers and Forest Gump_

_4. I read as much as I can which used to be quite a lot actually and my favorite is definitely The Outsiders_

_5. The first thing I want to do is cuddle with you on the couch inside all day and have a movie marathon, i used to love to just relax for a day and watch movies and think nothing of it and now that seems just so far away._

Wow he likes good movies, reads, and then says he wants to cuddle all day! It's official I dream't him up.

_6. You, here with me. But since I know that can't happen I'd settle for a picture to keep with me_

_7. well i already gave you the jack in the box but I guess I can give you another, when i was really little my mom took me to see the lion king and when Mufasa fell i jumped up and ran down to the screen and started yelling at scar to be nice to his brother. My mom was pregnant with Jeremy and I was ecstatic that I was going to be a big brother._

I could see the change in his handwriting at the end of question seven. It began to get sloppier and shaky, and I couldn't help the gentle tug my heart gave thinking about all of his pain.

_8. How could you not know?! You obviously don't see yourself clearly. You are beautiful, funny, sweet, loving, passionate, smart, honest, slightly stubborn, you cry at everything even though i told you angels don't cry (lets refer back to stubborn), your selfless, when you get upset or worried or are concentrating you get this little v in between your eyes, you bring me to life with one touch, your smile could light a dark alley, you make me feel like I could be the person I've always wanted to be, you are so nieve that you will trust anyone, when ever you are embarrassed you get this adorable blush over your cheeks, you bite your lip after I kiss you and it is the sexiest thing I have ever seen, you worry too much, when ever you are nervous you strum your fingers or your leg shakes, when your working you look like a dancer weaving in and out of tables, you don't realize it but you put everyone before yourself, you love your mom and dad, and you can somehow trip over nothing, and I want to be there to catch you every time you fall, always. Bottom line I adore you. Don't ever doubt it._

Wow. Talk about an ego boost. My smile was so big at this point it was physically hurting my face.

I rolled over onto my back and held the letter to my chest. He couldn't actually think all of that about me could he? No he couldn't possibly, but then how did he already notice all of these things about me.

I mean hell I have only known him for a couple of hours. How could he possibly find half of the qualities and habits he stated even remotely appealing?

I mean seriously, how could he like when my cheeks turned red or find me biting my lip sexy? These were things I did in times of nervousness or embarrassment.

And then there was everything he didn't mention. Like that I am not just a little stubborn, I'm insanely stubborn, and I am boring. I mean what about me could actually hold his attention.

I would rather sit inside and read, than go to a party, and I hate shopping, and I can be extremely quiet and shy. So what about this wonderful guy could find that to be there idea of fun.

Although I do have to say he already knows a lot about me, so he must have found something about me interesting.

Probably that I am such a freak. And just a little tidbit to back up that statement, shouldn't I be a little creeped out that after only a few hours he seems to know an awful lot about me.

If it was any other guy I probably would be scared out of my mind by all of this, but it was Edward, my Edward. And all I could feel was happy.

Completely and deliriously happy. I closed my eyes and took in a long ragged breath. I had to keep myself calm, or I would no doubt be off on another 'I have a boyfriend' tirade.

I wanted to just walk into school tomorrow, go right up to Jessica and Lauren, and shove a picture of my boyfriend in their ugly spray tanned faces.

I had to talk myself out of screaming the news out my window. I turned back over and stared at my window, contemplating for a moment.

But of course this is Forks and you wouldn't be able to hear me over the rain pouring down outside. I would just have to settle for telling Alice and Rosalie tomorrow morning.

Maybe I could ask them for a picture of Edward? I could put it in my locker, and then if a certain two stuck up bitches happened to walk by and see it, well that wouldn't be my fault would it?

Well maybe it would be my fault if I taped it to the outside of my locker.

I laughed at myself. It's been five minutes and already I am thinking of ways to show him off.

And I am attempting to do so while he is hundreds of miles away. Can't blame me for trying though, I mean just look at him. Any girl who wouldn't show him off is either a lesbian or dead.

Actually no, scratch that. They'd probably show him off to.

I was pulled from my thoughts abruptly by a knock at the door behind me, and it creaked open.

"Yes?" I growled not bothering to turn myself around to face him. I really didn't want to deal with anymore Charlie drama tonight, and I wanted to make that very clear.

"Oh boy who peed in your cereal." I heard a high velvet voice say. Definitely not Charlie.

I folded the letter in my hands quickly and spun around to see Alice and Rose standing in my bedroom doorway.

"Oh hi." I said cheering up instantly.

"That's all we get! After trudging through the pouring rain, practically risking our lives to see you, and then being greeted so rudely all I get is an 'oh hi'?!" Alice exclaimed.

She must be the most dramatic person I know. And that's saying a lot if you knew my mom. She stood there masking her face in an expression of mock hurt.

Rosalie just laughed and walked in to sit next to me on my bed.

"Oh I'm so sorry Alice, where are my manners. How about I give you a present to make up for it?" I said in a clearly fake sympathetic tone.

Her eyes lit up and she began to smile and then quickly wiped her face of an emotion. "I guess that would make up for it." she said nonchalantly and came to sit at the end of my bed.

"Okay close your eyes then." Her face immediatlely went into a grimace. "Oh come on Alice humor me, it will only be for a second." I said putting on my best puppy dog pout.

She sighed and reluctantly shut her eyes. I stood up and motioned for Rosalie to pass me a pillow.

She did and then sat up on the bed in front of Alice with her own pillow in hand. I walked back behind Alice and positioned myself for the attack.

_Ready?_ I mouthed to Rosalie. She nodded. I lifted up my hand and counted down. 3, 2, 1...WHAM!

Alice's eyes flew open as our pillows slammed into her from wither side and she was knocked backwards off the bed. Damn Rosalie is strong.

Alice quickly righted herself and instead of flying off into a frenzy of the usual yelling and screaming an evil smile came across her face.

She rolled across my bed, grabbing two pillow in the process, and ended standing in front of us. Crap, we were dead.

Alice smiled evilly again and then pounced at us. And about 20 minutes later we were all sprawled out across my bed and covered in feathers.

I could hear all three of us as we tried to catch our breath.

"Well that was fun." Rose said still winded.

"It's always fun when I get to beat up your dumb asses." Alice retorted.

It would have sounded more like she was rubbing it in our faces if it wasn't for the fact she was practically wheezing each of the words out.

"How about it's a three way tie." I muttered. It was followed my two groans that I could barely decipher, so I took them both as okay's.

After a minute or two more Alice rolled herself over and looked around the room at the mess and then back down at us.

Her eyes stopped suddenly and were fixated on my jeans.

"Bella what's that coming out of your pocket?" I could hear the smile in her words as I looked down at my jean pocket. Edward's letter was almost completely falling out.

"Oh that's, uh, that's just this thing for, uhhh, school." I stuttered as I quickly grabbed the letter and threw it into the drawer of my nightstand. "Yeah that's it, it's notes, from umm, history."

No way was she reading that, the contents of our letters was mine and Edwards special secret.

And it was going to stay that way if it meant I'd kill a pixie trying.

"Oh reeeeeaaaally," she obviously didn't believe the bull I was feeding her, "well in that case you think I could borrow them? I'm doing awfully bad in that class."

She had this smug look on her face, and I knew she knew it was from Edward, so I mine as well come clean or this could quickly turn into World War 3. Only our cannons are loaded with pillows.

I sighed in defeat. "Okay Alice, I'll tell you under one condition." A smile spread across her face as she nodded furiously. "You can NOT read that letter, or any other future letters. Got it."

Her smile seemed to deflate. "But you are going to fill me in on everything right? I just can't physically read it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rosalie piped in.

"Jesus Rose! The letter from Edward keep up." Alice scolded. "So? You'll tell me all major details?"

"Letter from Edward? What are you..?" Rose stammered confused, but Alice quickly cut her off with a stern _shhhh, _which received a very ladylike Rosalie sticking her tongue out at her.

Alice's eyes never left me during their little exchange though. She was scanning my face for any sign of an answer.

"Correct."

"Yay! I can deal with that. So now Rosie let me catch you up." Alice plopped herself back down onto my bed and I followed her example.

"Please do." Rose whined. We all laid on our stomachs in a circle facing each other with our heads propped up on some very fluffy blue pillows.

"Okay, well you see Bella has finally received the infamous letter from Edward, it was the so called 'history notes.' Bella just tried to hide it entirely from us." She stated matter-of-factly.

Rose turned up at me with an expression of shock. "Gasp!" She said instead of actually gasping for dramatic effect.

"I know," Alice continued, "and now she is going to tell us all of the sorted little details. So if you could please shut your mouth and just sit there and looked pretty for a little while. I want to here every word."

Both girls looked up at me expectantly.

"Okay well there isn't much to tell. I got the letter earlier tonight and I was reading it as you two bozos walked in." I trailed off. Wait until they hear. I'm going to need a hearing aid from Alice's deafening shrieks.

"And...." Rose questioned.

"Yeah Bells, your not getting away with giving us just that. What did he say in the letter?!" Alice exclaimed annoyed now.

"Fine fine fine I'll tell you. So in my last letter I told him I was going to be brutally honest with him about basically everything and he said he would do the same because he wanted me to know the real him." I paused for their simultaneous 'awwwwwe', "then he went on to talk about the people he's met, and how they talked about me at lunch. Apparently one of his friends saw us at the bus stop and our quote 'notebook kiss'." I said using air quotes.

They giggled. "Well I'm glad the men who will be fighting for our country are all up to date on their chick flicks." Rose chuckled.

"Yeah that was my reaction. So anyways, he answered a bunch of questions about himself that I asked. We are kinda playing like a game of ten questions in each letter so we can get to know each other better. And I was reading his answers when you two walked in."

They both looked confused.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"That's it?" Alice asked. "No other gushy romantic details your leaving out?"

"Oh well there was this one other little thing." I trailed off.

"I knew it! Spill. Now." Alice commanded.

"Well he said that I was, quote 'amazing and beautiful and incredible and inhabit my almost every thought, and I just wanted to know if I could be the lucky bastard to call you his girlfriend?'" I gushed.

Alice's squealing reached a frequency unheard of to mankind. Her and Rose both had shot up off the bed and were now jumping around the room, doing some sort of spastic dance.

I couldn't help it though, no matter how ridiculous they looked, their excitement was contagious. So I jumped up and started dancing with them.

Alice froze suddenly taking hold of my arm. "Bella do you know what this means?"

"I have a boyfriend?" I asked stating the obvious.

She smacked my arm. "Besides that silly!"

"Thennnnn.......no."

"It means we are practically related!" Alice squealed and Rosalie just laughed at her excitement.

"Okay Alice don't get ahead of yourself here, he only just asked me out. It's not like we are getting married anytime soon."

"I know, but its only a matter of time." she stated like it was inevitable.

"Alice you couldn't possible know that." I told her, taking my seat back in my corner of the bed.

"Ahhh but I do." She said tapping her head with her index finger. Both girls walked back to the bed and slid into their spots as well.

"Don't question her. She's weird like this. She just, I don't know.....knows things." Rose said.

"It's true, I'm gifted. I know you two will be together forever."

I would love to believe what Alice was telling me, but not only was it a long shot that we would be together forever, but I had other things to worry about like making sure he actually comes home.

I could feel my eyes watering up at the thought and my heart pounding heavier in my chest.

"Not if he doesn't come home." I choked out.

"Oh Bella." Rose said sadly as her and Alice both crawled over to me. The second Alice put her arm around me I caved. I began to sob into her shirt which was most likely designer.

Talk about bi polar. Today I went from neurotic, to ecstatic, to furious, to deliriously happy, and then to complete hysterics.

Just wait till Edward comes back and sees just exactly how sane_ I_ am.

I let out a laugh that sounded more like a tortured sob through my tears.

"He's going to be fine Bella. I know he will. I am just as sure of that as I am of you two being meant for each other."

I wanted to believe her, I really did. I could see it all in my mind. Edward's return to an extravagant party Carlisle and Esme would no doubt thrown him.

The two of us sneaking off to his room when no one is looking. Spending as many days as he wants cuddling on the couch and watching his favorite movies.

Him coming off to college with me somewhere, and us living together in some cheap run down apartment that would feel more like home than any where else in the world because he was there with me.

Then holidays together coming home to Forks and spending them with both of our families. I could picture us out to a beautiful dinner, or just out for a picnic and Edward getting down on one knee and asking me to

be his forever.

And then me attempting to say yes through all of my blubbering.

And then I could see Edward standing at a church altar looking dazzling in his tux as I walk towards him, the both of us saying our vows, and our first kiss as husband and wife. Truly together forever.

But I had to wipe these images from my mind. I couldn't allow myself to hope for anything more than his safe return to me.

I could hear Alice's reassuring words as she rubbed her hand up and down my back, and I knew Rose's hand was around mine and her other hand was brushing the hair and tears from my face, but I couldn't feel them.

I was lost to another world. A dream world.

Another world where people didn't kill, and there was no need for war.

A world where families stayed together forever, and where there were no horrible car accidents or divorces to tear them apart.

Only me and Edward, and all of our family and friends, together and happy.

I don't know when Alice and Rose left. I had cried myself out and just plopped myself down onto my bed. I was exhausted from the crying and I could barely keep my eyes open so they must have just let themselves out once I was asleep.

And when I fall asleep, I dream. And that night I dream't of Edward Masen.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya????! Please review!!!! I know you waaaaaant tooooooo!**

**Did anyone notice that she didn't finish reading the letter? hehehe more for next time! And this week I would like to reccomend this fabulous book to you called Boycotts and Barflies. Search it one google under omnific publishing. It was probably the greatest fanfic ever and has now been turned into a real book! so yes its 5 bux for the eBook but it is sooo worth it!!!!!! you wont be sorry! and just imaging who is who in the book, like which one was emmett or alice in the original is so fun! so buy it!!!!!!!!! **

**hopefully i will get the next chapter up this week! and both of my stories should be updated soon! and my birthday is march 17th( day!) so maybe if im feeling nice ill throw you a little something extra!:D**

**ps. check out affarie ava mai and fanpire225's stories! **

**LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLL! **

**xoxoxxxxx**

**Annie**


End file.
